


A Mountain of Kyluxcantina Fills

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, kylux cantina prompt fills, tags for indivual prompt fills will be in the notes at the start of each of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics I've done for various Kyluxcantina fills, likely to update at least once a week with the new themes!





	1. Birdsong

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and all I could think of was Birdsong by Sebastian Faulks which I guess thinking back is a rather wacky way to interpret this but! Here it is!  
> Tags: WW1 AU, war typical violence

Hux was no stranger to life in the trenches. He’d become somewhat accustomed to the constant shelling’s and the wretched conditions since his deployment a few months prior. He does not regret his service, and would gladly continue to fight for king and country until his end, which was looking a lot closer than he’d hoped it would be.

The Battle of Somme was turning out to be a truly bloody battle. On their last charge Hux had been badly wounded, having been hit by an impressive amount of razor sharp shrapnel. He’d not remembered leaving no man’s land, and when he woke up, covered in his own blood but thankfully within the safety of the British trenches, all he could feel was pain.

Pain and the possibility of meeting ones maker is truly a pathway to weakness. A weakness such as longing and loneliness, the overwhelming desire to experience anything pleasant once again. A weakness that called Hux’s mind back six years, back to Ben, back to their affair.

A lump lodged itself into Hux’s throat. What if he died here, and Ben never knew?

Though still quite in a significant amount of agony, the very thought of Ben’s unknowing pushed Hux to scramble for his writing kit.

_‘My dearest Ben,’_ Hux began the letter, before scribbling out the words. Ben had never liked it when he called him that. It was too close, too familiar. Too dangerous.

_‘Dear Ben,_

_This letter may come as a surprise to you as we have regretfully not spoken in many months. You surely must be busy, a wife must take much of a man’s time, especially one with whom you are trying to bear children with. I write to tell you that I have been gravely wounded during our last battle and that I may not make it to the next week. I care not if my demise means nothing to you, but I could not stand the thought of saying my last goodbye’s without you knowing you were my last thoughts.’_

Hux paused, fiddling with his pencil. He hesitated to continue. He took a deep breath and continued, deciding to simply let his mind run free to see what would happen.

_'I still adore you Ben, separating myself from your presence, from your touch, has done nothing to quell the fire you set alight within my very soul. It is difficult to fight a war with one also raging in my skull. Had our lives turned out differently, had you not been married to a woman you cherish but cannot love, had I met you far sooner than I did and had our fates been much kinder, I think we could have been happy together. I wish we still could be. Perhaps after the war, when the shelling finally ceases and the birds can sing once again, we may have the chance to meet again, if you wished. I love you Ben, and if these were to be my final words, I would be content._

_Yours forever,_

_Armitage Hux'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These can also be found on my Tumblr; stardestroyervigilance


	2. Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: nsfw, canonverse

Hux’s entire world was pitched into darkness. The blindfold was soft, made of a silky material that felt pleasant against his brow. The sheets below him were far coarser, yet far more familiar. He could hear Ren moving around the room before feeling the bed dip with the Knight’s weight. His skin prickled with anticipation.

 _Let me take care of you,_ Ren had said to him. Hux had been left totally in the dark (both figuratively and literally) about what Ren was planning. It was exhilarating – the not knowing. His job required him to constantly _know_ and the feeling of being able to let go of all responsibility feel strangely pleasant. It was nerve wracking to give total to control Ren, but he trusted him.

A chill washed over his bare skin. He could hear Ren’s breathing; he knew the Knight was close. He could feel the heat of the other man’s body near him. His legs were softly pulled apart, the force just enough to remind Hux that he was not in control. The feeling was intoxicating. His heart was pounding in this chest and he felt his face beginning to warm. He felt Ren situate himself between his legs, and then he felt Ren run his blasted large hands along the tops of his shaking thighs.

There was a puff of hot air against his throat; the only warning he had before a warm mouth descended against his skin. Hux sighed at the sensation, the noise amplified in the small bedroom.

Ren nipped at his throat before descending lower, peppering soft kisses along Hux’s chest. A warm, silky tongue swiped across his nipple. Hux gasped, feeling his blood rush south. The anticipation was almost deadly.  Ren ran his hands along Hux’s side as he dipped even lower, his mouth barely touching the soft skin of his stomach. Hux twitched at the touch.  

“Fuck, Hux,” Ren breathed, “You look gorgeous like this; completely _mine_.”

Hux managed a laugh, “Shut up.”

“Gladly,” Ren purred, his voice as silky as the blindfold across Hux’s eyes. Hux shuddered as he felt Ren’s hot breath against his hip, dangerously close to his cock.

Letting Ren take control was a good – no – _fantastic_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These can also be found on my Tumblr; stardestroyervigilance


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you." He hears him whisper softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: canonverse, angst

They broke apart like each other’s touch burned. Without sex there was no need to touch, and to break that unspoken rule would be mortifying. They were both panting; their hot breath mingling in the chill of the bedroom. The engines of the Finalizer whirred the floor them, the familiar noise crystal clear in the relative post-coital silence.

Hux spent no time basking in the afterglow – he was immediately up and standing, looking for his uncharacteristically crumpled clothes on the floor. It always unnerved him how easy it was to forget his need for order when Ren was in the vicinity. He dressed quickly, perhaps in record time. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that to attempt to restyle it was futile. Ren always managed made him look quite the mess, no matter how much Hux protested. _Live a little, General,_ Ren would always tease, earning a look of distaste from Hux.

Hux glanced a look back at Ren as he made his way to the door. Ren was still tangled in his sheets, having made no move to clean himself up. The Knight was looking directly at him, his eyes have lidded in bliss. Ren looked away the moment their eyes met. His eyebrows dipped, as if something was upsetting him. Hux couldn’t imagine what, and found that he wasn’t sure he particularly cared. Hux turned to leave. As the door slid open he hears Ren sigh.

“I love you,” Hux hears him whisper softly.

Hux ignores him. Their relationship was only physical; no strings attached. It had to be. To acknowledge that he felt the same of the Knight was a weakness he wasn’t ready to confront.

Not yet, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These can also be found on my Tumblr; stardestroyervigilance


	4. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hux loves order and organized things. His days follow a true routine, but one day something force him to change his habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: canonverse

Hux’s morning routine was simple and unchanging: wake up well before the beginning of his shift, pad to the refresher for a quick sonic, brush his teeth, slick his hair back, check that there was not a single hair out of place, put on his meticulously cared for uniform and grab a cup of caf before leaving to the bridge to be the very first of the day shift to arrive. This is a routine that he’d run on for years, five days a week, never missing a single day. He loved order, and his routine was just another beautiful part of the structured ship he was the head of.

However, there was a certain issue causing his routine to be completely thrown in the trash compactor. A certain issue that was currently suctioned to his body like a very cuddly rathtar.

“Ren, release me this instant!” Hux screeched, wriggling in Ren’s infuriatingly secure embrace. His efforts appeared to be futile, his squirming doing nothing to deter the Knight into letting him escape the warmth of the bed.

“Nnnhn,” Ren groaned, his voice thick with sleep and muffled by Hux’s shoulder.

“Stop this foolishness this instant!” Hux demanded breathlessly, struggling even harder to escape the Knight’s grip. Ren shifted, gripping even tighter to Hux’s waist. Hux glanced at the clock; he was already three minutes behind his planned schedule. His skin crawled uncomfortably at the thought.

“Can’t you stay just a little bit longer?” Ren complained, pressing his nose into Hux’s skin.

“Absolutely not! I have a ship to run, unless you’ve forgotten!”

Ren puffed a sigh, “Hux, your underlings can run this ship without you for five minutes.”

“No they cannot—and don’t call my staff that!” Hux snapped.

“You’ve handpicked every single one of your officers, surely you know they’re competent?” Ren jabbed, a smirk appearing on his features.

Hux faltered, “Of course they’re competent.”

Ren hummed, “Then nothing will explode if you aren’t on the bridge immediately.”

“I. I suppose you’re right,” Hux huffed, realising Ren had cleverly trapped him somewhat into a corner with his blasted reasoning.

“Then you can stay for a little bit longer?” Ren asked hopefully, tugging on Hux’s waist.

Hux conceded, letting Ren lead him back into the warmth of his arms. The Knight was beaming, his face far too expressive as usual. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt; perhaps letting go of his routine just for today wouldn’t be so bad. He’d probably still make if the bridge on time, Ren wasn’t that persuasive.

* * *

Ten minutes later than usual, Hux arrived on the bridge. He then had to immediately cancel several search parties sent out to find him because his officer’s had immediately panicked and assumed he’d been kidnapped by the Resistance.

 _Damn it, Ren,_ Hux cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These can also be found on my Tumblr; stardestroyervigilance


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo carrying a piece of Hux's clothing with him on missions because it smells like home.

To any unknowing Stormtrooper the extra glove Kylo Ren constantly carried with him during his missions was relatively inconspicuous. It was black leather, well-worn and fraying at the edges and, most importantly, standard issue. It was similar to the pair Ren wore himself, though this one, upon closer inspection, would be found to be much too thin for Ren’s hand; the fingers too long. Its twin was also always suspiciously missing.

Ren relied on the generally innocent appearance of the item. No trooper would look twice at the garment, likely to assume that it was just a spare whose twin had been unfortunately lost. The fact that no one had seemed to question that it was not his size was somewhat amusing. It was always fascinating just how much people were willing to let slip under their noses if it looked like it belonged there. Ren had even dipped into the minds of some of the troopers who had gazed upon the glove and even there, in the deeper crevices of their minds, he found no suspicion. They were completely, blissfully, unaware. In truth, the glove was Hux’s; not Ren’s. The Knight’s fingers had no need for the old thing.

It was, however, his mind that required the comfort of the garment. Missions away from the Finalizer could be weeks, even months long. After the two co-commander’s relationship had blossomed in something resembling a romance Ren found out very quickly that this length of time away from home, away from _Hux_ , was a distraction. A distraction was a liability to the mission, and if he wished to keep his relationship with the General a secret as they had agreed, he’d needed something to quell his mind. To fill this role, he’d brought the glove. The smell was familiar and allowed him to be close to the General without having to be on the same ship. The glove was relatively old and the pungent smell of new leather had faded from it, leaving behind the stronger remnants of the General’s cologne; a subtle scent of lavender and a woody scent from some Outer Rim planet Ren didn’t know. The smell of the cologne was strongest by the opening of the glove, likely from where it had rubbed against Hux’s soft wrists throughout his days. There was even a hint of spicy ginger right at the fingertips of the gloves from where Hux had presumably run his hands through his hair. The best part was that Ren doubted Hux even knew had taken it. He’d never asked for it, its twin long forgotten in a drawer somewhere at the absence of its match.

It became a nightly ritual for the Knight while he was away to find comfort in the glove. Every night before he would (attempt) to sleep, he’d fish for the glove in his belongings and bring the soft leather to his nose. He’d inhale deeply, drawing in the ever fading scent of his General. He’d try not to handle the garment too much, not waiting to taint it with his own smell, though once he had it in his grasp he found that not touching it was unbelievably difficult. His lips would always find their way to the material. Just being able to have the whisper of Hux by him during his missions gave him strength he doubted even the Supreme Leader, in his infinite wisdom, could teach him.

He’d conceded long ago that he was way deeper into his infatuation with the General than he had previously thought and the glove was just a physical manifestation of just how unbelievably in love he’d fallen. He’d also found, more recently, that the thought didn’t scare him anymore.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing: one mastiff, responds to Vader

_‘Missing: English Mastiff, 3 years old, responds to Vadar,’_ the weathered paper on the streetlamps read. There was a phone number below the writing hastily scrawled in black pen – as if the owner had only just remembered to put one there. The paper was slightly damp, and the water damaged writing was barely legible.

Hux looked down at the dog by his side. He’d been on his morning jog when the stray animal had started following him. It seemed to be attached to him as if my some magnetic force. It hadn’t made a sound, only dutifully followed him as he went about his jog. He’d tried to get rid of the dog with a ‘shoo’ but it hadn’t budged from his side no matter what he did. There was a well-worn black collar around its neck, but there was no label for any contact information attached.

Looking at the creature he guessed that it looked like an English Mastiff – he only vaguely knew what one looked like. He’d owned cats all his life. The dog looked at him with adoring eyes, sitting back on its haunches.  Hux’s brow furrowed.

“Vadar?”

The dog’s ears perked up, his attention caught by the name, his tail wagging.

“Great,” Hux said to no one in particular, “Now I have to return you.”

The dog said nothing, only continued to stare at him with its big, brown, loving eyes. There was an innocence to the eyes of this creature Hux envied. He sighed, reaching into his pocket to look for his phone. Finding it, he squinted at the writing on the paper, trying to make out the numbers on the bottom. He hit ‘call’ and held the phone to his ear.

A shiver ran through Hux as a cool morning breeze blew by. He wrapped his free arm around his middle. The phone rang three times before there was a voice on the other side.

“Hello?” The voice asked, thick with sleep. His voice was husky and deep. Hux shivered for another reason completely unrelated to the brisk temperature.  

“Hello, I’ve just seen your wanted poster for a missing English mastiff. Is this the right number?”

There was a thump from the other end of the line, “Yes! Have you found him?”

“I think so,” Hux replied, “There’s no address on the paper, where can I find you?”

The stranger replied with the address before thanking him and hanging up. Hux sighed once again. The place wasn’t very far from where he currently was, but it _was_ out of his way. He hated bumps in his routine; it threw him off for the rest of the day and left him feeling profoundly uncomfortable. He should have just ignored the dog.    

He strode towards the address, pulling his jacket closer as the morning chill once again reared its ugly head. He checked every few seconds to make sure the dog was following him and every time he checked it was. Hux absently wondered how on the earth the owner had managed to loose such a loyal creature in the first place.

He reached the address in barely more than five minutes. The house was small, clearly built for either one or two people to live in. The brickwork was old, too, and the house showed signs of serious weather damage. The cobblestones as Hux walked up the pavement to the door were uneven and potentially dangerous. Thankfully, he didn’t fall on any of them. That’d really have soured his day.

Hux reached the door and knocked. The loud sounds of thundering footsteps echoed from inside the house, the noise accompanied by the creaking of floorboards. The door opened quickly with a woosh of air.

The owner didn’t spare a glance at Hux, and instead looked directly to his dog. He knelt down and opened his arms. “Vadar!” He called.

Vadar happily bounded into the arms of his owner. It would have been an awfully sweet reunion if Hux’s heart hadn’t been thundering in his chest. He knew who this was. Images of a night less than a week ago flew through his mind. There was skin on skin, the roughness of teeth, the softness of skin before nails drew welts into it. It had only been a one night stand, had been intended to be a quick fuck with someone Hux would never see again. Apparently the universe had fated their paths to cross once again.

Ren looked away from his dog, finally seeing the person who had returned his dog to him. Their eyes locked. Hux hadn’t noticed before but now looking at them in direct sunlight he could see Ren’s eyes were the same dark brown, adoring eyes his dog had.

“Hux?” Ren asked, his voice disbelieving.

“Ren,” Hux replied cautiously.

Ren swallowed, “Thank you for brining Vadar home.”

“He wouldn’t leave me alone,” Hux said casually, “Bringing him back was the only way to get rid of him.”

“Oh,” Ren said, disappointment lacing his voice, “Well, thanks anyway.”

Ren stood up, letting his dog run into the house behind him. They stood standing silently for a moment. Hux looked at his watch, though he didn’t actually care to look at the time.

“I’d best get going,” He said, turning to leave. Ren’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hux, wait,” Ren started, “I should thank you for this.”

Hux’s brows furrowed in confusion, “You already have.”

Ren shook his head, a smile beginning on his face, “No, I mean properly.”

Hux sighed. “Ren, that was a one time thing—“

Ren’s eyes widened. “I don’t mean sex! Let me take you out for coffee?” he said, his hands fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

Hux paused in thought. His head was yelling at him to decline, to forget Ren and his dog, to leave their night together behind him. Logically, he didn’t need to complicate his life with anything as fickle as romance. His heart, however, was telling him something else.

“You’re paying.”

Ren simply laughed.    


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How does Ren feels when he hears Alderaanian music and how does Hux feels when he hears Arkanian music and vice versa?'

Ren awoke to the crinkly static sounds of all old recording beside him. The sounds were muffled; likely as the result of a poor and rather aged recording. There was a woman’s voice singing. Her voice was croaky and quiet, barely audibly over the recording of the piercing wind instrument that made the background.  He found his brow furrowing.  He lay stock still, attempting to hear the words of the song – words that felt eerily and uncomfortably familiar to him.

The words weren’t in Basic, but rather in something else, a language softer than the harsher sounds of the common galactic language. It was something he knew, something he could understand with ease – but no something he’d heard in a very long time. In fact, it was not something Kylo Ren had ever heard. It was something Ben had.

His eyes shot open at the realisation. He found himself looking at Hux sitting against the headboard beside him. Hux was in his uniform with his hair in its usual slicked position, clearly already ready to start his day. He held a datapad in his hand, the song emanating from the speakers. Hux’s brows were dipped low, his attention completely enraptured by the song.

“Where did you get that?” He demanded, his voice thick with sleep.

Hux blinked suddenly, as if he’d just remembered Ren beside him.

“It was picked up in the data from your last mission,” Hux hummed in reply, “It’s strange. It doesn’t fit in with any of the other files you recovered.”

The recording continued to play, the woman droning on about the forests of her home planet. Ren allowed himself to listen for a moment, trying to push down the overwhelming urge to destroy the datapad in Hux’s hand. He found himself unintentionally drifting, the song dragging memories from his head he’d never wanted to see again.

He felt as though he was a young boy again, clinging to the back of his mother’s skirts as she tried to wrestle him into the refresher. He could hear her voice as if she was right next to him – her calm but authoritive voice crystal clear in his mind. He felt as though he could feel the warm bath water washing over his skin, just as it truly had all those years ago. He remembered how wonderful it had felt to have his hair washed by his mother – her hands were always gentle. As the memory progressed he heard his mother’s voice again, but this time she was singing, singing a sweet lullaby in the language of her planet long destroyed. It was the same song Hux’s datapad was playing. He wasn’t sure now if the voice was the recording or the image in his head; memory and reality becoming jumbled in a tangled mess. He felt sick.

“Ren, are you alright?”

Hux’s voice broke him from the spell the recording had placed him under. He shook his head, blinking rapidly against the rush of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. The track still continued to play, the sound now grating and unbearable. He felt his lip curl in disgust.

“Delete that,” he snapped.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “This may contain important information, I can’t just go around—“

“I said delete it,” he snapped once again, his voice bordering on a growl.  

Hux’s eyes flashed with barely concealed rage at being interrupted. “What has gotten into you?!”

The track continued to play, the haunting voice of the Alderaanian woman taunting him with memories of a simpler, more forgiving time. A time where he thinks he might have been the closest to happy he’s ever been. His heart clenched at the thought, nostalgia rushing over him. His fists tightened, his knuckles turning white.

“Delete it, or I’ll destroy the datapad.”

Hux held deadly eye contact with him for a moment, confusion clear in his features. Ren skimmed his base thoughts, finding not only confusion there, but also the barest hint of fear – though for what Ren couldn’t tell. Hux had, infuriatingly, never cared for his own safety around the Knight, so his fear must be born of something else.

“Fine,” Hux huffed, closing the window playing the ancient song. The room fell into a still silence.

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither stirring from their positions on the bed, the only sound audible within the room the familiar hum of the Finalizer’s engines. Ren felt himself calm, the song no longer an irritant of his temper.

“My mother used to sing that to me,” Ren confessed quietly without prompting, “Ben’s mother, I mean.”

Hux said nothing, only hummed in agreement. Hux’s hand slipped below the bedsheets to grasp at Ren’s hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, the gesture enough to convey his understanding.

* * *

Returning from his daily training late into the night cycle, Ren had not assumed Hux would still be awake.  It was quite a shock when he opened to door to their now shared quarter’s to find Hux still very much awake and sitting at his desk.

He was, by Hux’s standards, a mess. He’d clearly been running his hands through his hair. His hair was free in some places from the pomade where in some place the gel still kept its style – the result being a funny mess of mismatched spikes within the bright orange. Though his greatcoat still hang over his shoulders, his top jacket button was undone. He was dishevelled at Ren had ever seen him, however the sight of him was not the most confusing thing in the room. No, that award went to the song playing distantly from the datapad speakers.

It was clearly old, though not as old as the Alderaanian file had been. It was slow, the sort of music you’d dance with a sweetheart to. The woman’s voice was sweet, her voice holding the hints of the same accent Hux himself possessed. It was a strange song, one Ren had never heard before. Though, by the look of Hux, it seemed as if the General certainly knew what it was. He was humming along to the tune, though he seemed unaware of himself doing so.  His eyes were closed, and he didn’t seem to be aware of Ren’s presence at all. His brows were furrowed, as if he was in pain.

Ren moved to sit on the edge of Hux’s desk. His weight on the wood made a creaking sound that startled Hux from his riviere, flinching at the sound. He scrambled to pause the song on the datapad.

Hux cleared his throat. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Unlike you to not be on your guard,” Ren teased.

Hux shot him a dirty look.

“What were you listening to?” Ren asked.

“None of your business.”

Ren huffed a laugh. “I could just take it from you, you know I can.”

“But you wouldn’t dare,” Hux warned, his gaze predatory.

“If you’d just say it I wouldn’t need to look,” Ren shot back, his tone light.

Hux sighed, pitching his nose as if he had a headache. “It was an old song from Arkanis, if you must know.”

Ren skimmed Hux’s surface thoughts, finding there to be embarrassment there.

“Why are you ashamed of it?”

Ren dug further into Hux’s thoughts, still far enough away from the centre of his mind that his presence would be relatively unnoticeable. He could still feel the embarrassment from the surface of his mind, though the underlying cause of his shame was far more evident here. He wasn’t ashamed at being caught, or ashamed at the song itself, he was embarrassed by how the song made him _feel._ The song felt like a home, something the General who had bounced from Star Destroyer to Star Destroyer should have shed long ago. Ren could hear the song in Hux’s mind, though the sound was also accompanied by the distant sound of rain. The song, and the memories it brought, were both a comfort and a pain to Hux.

“It isn’t a weakness to like a song, Hux.”

“Get out of my head,” Hux snapped, “And besides – like you can talk.”

Ren was taken aback at the comment. “What do you mean?”

Hux scoffed. “Don’t play dumb – You’re not the only one mother’s ever sang lullabies to.”

Ren felt his heart sink at the confession. Hux sat back in his chair, his glare deadly. His mouth was twisted into a scowl, the expression one that seemed to have a frequent place on the General’s face.

“Your mother used to sing this to you?” Ren asked quietly, as though he was afraid someone would overhear.

Hux nodded. “Step-mother, if we want to be pedantic.”

“It’s a lovely song,” Ren said, his voice just this side of awkward.

Hux leaned over his desk, grabbing at his datapad. Ren saw his nimble fingers tap the screen thrice, the song disappearing from the machine’s databases. Making no comment, Hux threw the datapad back onto his desk.

Hux hummed. “I suppose.”

Ren was shocked at the careless way Hux had deleted the song from the datapad. It felt as though it was like Hux deleting part of his soul, deleting the softer memories the song embodied. It was like Hux was washing his hands of any softness he may have once possessed, the very notion of a past attachment to his mother enough to make him ill.

Ren, who had been battling the light Leia’s force signature had instilled within him for years, could certainly understand.  


	8. Band Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band shirts
> 
> Tags: modern au

Ren had always loved Sunday mornings, even as a little boy. Time seemed to move to a softer tune on the lazy mornings, the aura of the day pleasantly lethargic. The sunlight always seemed to feel warmer, the wonder of the heat appreciated most in the calm stillness of the morning. With no urgent place to be it seemed as though the world would run in slow motion, allowing Ren to drink in the serenity of scenes that hadn’t crossed his eye before.

Like Hux.

When Hux had decided to move in Ren had been sceptical. Their relationship still didn’t quite feel real, the love Hux held for him like a mirage in a shimmering oasis. It hadn’t exactly started on the most pleasant of terms, and Ren still wondered what he would have thought of himself had he looked upon the scene as the him of the past. He suspected he would have been shocked.

Yet, there the man lay, right next to Ren, his body engulfed by tangled sheets on _their_ bed, his collar littered with tiny purple bruises. His face was sweet, the stress he held upon his brow in the light of day softened in the calm innocence of sleep. His breath came in slow drags, the air warm against Ren’s skin. Hux shifted, the blankets falling lower down on his body. Beneath the blanket’s Ren was treated to a most wonderful sight.

He’d not noticed when they had turned in for the night but Hux was draped in a garment not his own. No, instead, he wore only his boxers and a faded, well-loved grey t-shirt with the Pink Floyd tour dates plastered to the front. The shirt was unbelievably old – Ren hadn’t worn it in years. It was a shock to see Hux draped in the cloth Ren had so often used to adorn himself with, a shock that Hux would choose to demonstrate his adoration in such a physical and casual manner. It was perhaps even more of a shock to Ren so feel his heart swell at the sight. His hand flexed, willing to reach out and touch the man beside him. He willed the feeling to go away yet the temptation of touch proved far stronger.

His touch was feather light as he brushed a strand of wayward orange hair from Hux’s forehead, pushing it carefully behind his ear. His hand traveled along further, his hand coming to rest softly on Hux’s sleep flushed cheek.

It was this touch that caused Hux blinked his eyes open, squinting into the light, his brows furrowed. Catching sight of Ren, Hux’s eyes opened wider. Sleep glazed eyes peered deep into long awake brown ones, and Ren found himself smiling, his body filling with warmth not unlike the Sunday morning sunshine. He found his thumb moving along the soft skin of Hux’s cheek, his touch firm yet unbelievably delicate; as though one wrong move would shatter the moment forever. He felt Hux lean ever so slightly into the touch, and Ren felt his breath threaten to catch. Hux, too, was beginning to smile.

“Good morning,” Hux said, his voice husky with sleep.

Ren’s gaze never left Hux for a moment. “Good morning.”

Hux’s head titled ever so slightly, his brows dipping in confusion. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“No reason,” he said unconvincingly in reply.

Ren leaned into press his lips softly against Hux’s. The kiss was the barest of touches, only the hint of skin given. Ren wanted it over and over again forever; no matter how bad Hux’s morning breath was or ever will be. There was only one thought on Ren’s mind, one thought stood above it all as Hux peered at him with loving eyes, wearing _his shirt_ , loudly proclaiming their intimacy and his belonging.

_How did I get so lucky?_

 


End file.
